wereworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas
THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS! Prince Lucas is one of the main antagonist characters in the Wereworld series. He is a Werelion of the age of sixteen, and is the unrightful heir to the throne of Lyssia. He is the son of King Leopold and Queen Amelie and the half-brother of Drew Ferran. Appearance Lucas has been described as a handsome young man, almost androgynous, with blond hair and blue eyes. After his self-crowning, he begins wearing his father's simple iron crown Personality His upbringing has been pretty comfortable, so he is basically spoiled. However, due to his cold, arrogant outershell, his inner self remains pretty much mystery. While he was always kind to his mother, his temper, pride and arrogance matched Leopold in nearly every way. Throughout the story, its been showed that killing his father had a severely negative effect on his mind, becoming more serious, but the moment Hector killed Slotha in front of him, he returned to be the same spoiled child of before. He dislikes the fact that he's seen as a mere puppet by the other Catlords, and his hatred for Drew and his obsession with Gretchen led him to recklessly trusting in the Wyldermen, not caring about honor or the carnage he provoked, and starts killing anyone who gets in his way. Background For the majority of Rise of the Wolf, he is merely mentioned as he is Gretchen's fiancé. As we draw to the end of the book we meet the prince to discover he is nothing more than a spoiled brat, yet he is still dangerous as not only can he transform into a lion, but he has a short temper. It is also revealed that he and Drew share the same mother, essentially making them half-brothers. However, Lucas is disgusted and enraged when Drew suggests this, further fueling the Lionlord's passion to kill the young Werewolf. He snarls to Drew, telling him never to speak about this and how dare he even come up with the idea. This suggests that Lucas is very protective of his mother or that he refuses to believe that Drew is even related to him and he uses the line about his mother as an excuse. Of course, his reaction could be the result of both of these ideas. In Rage of Lions we see a more sadistic, scary side to Lucas as his personality starts to change. He becomes more confident and wishes to assert his authority over all. However he is revealed to not be completely heartless and enjoying torture as even he cringes when Vankaskan shows just how much he enjoys putting others in pain, and at is morbid fascination in death. At the end of Rage of Lions it is obvious that Lucas has changed dramatically as his sanity is debated when his eyes no longer contain any sign that he has mercy - he has been most likely brainwashed by the other Catlords of Bast. For he attacks and kills his father, King Leopold. In Storm of Sharks ''Lucas creates a pack of Wyld Wolves, which he uses to decimate the Sturmlander's forces. When Onyx is fighting Duke Henrik, Onyx knows that it is the end of the battle and accepts his fate to die. He had told Lucas to stay where he was, and, just as Henrik was about to kill Onyx, Lucas stepped in and killed Duke Henrik. Onyx expresses his annoyance for King Lucas, and believes that "If I get a thorn in my paw, I pluck it out" about him. At the end of ''Storm of Sharks, ''Lucas sets off with his Wyld Wolves to Bray and destroyes the town looking for Lady Gretchen. His Wyld Wolves vicously attack Trent, leaving him close to death. He attacked Bray against the will of Onyx, leaving him extremley annoyed at the unruly new king. In the final book, ''War of the Werelords, Lucas kills Whitley in Icegarden. Enraged by her death, Drew battles Lucas viciously on the top of Bone Tower. "Hector" eggs them on and even plunges Drew with a spear. Drew chokes Lucas but he manages to get the upper hand and stab at him with a sword. Gretchen saves Drew by calling her former finace's name. She spears him with milo's antlers in the breast and shaking his head with disbelief, Lucas falls off the tower.Category:CharactersCategory:Deceased Characters Category:Werelion Category:Antagonists Category:Lionlords Category:Therians